warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Improvement
New Character Page design Okay, I made a Charcat template: I didn't fill it out so you could see what it looks like empty. Anyway, I believe the character pages needs this template because they barely have any information at all and no organization. Also, we need to make pages for all the roleplay cats, because only about a third of them have the pages. And the links on clan pages don't even lead to the character pages, it leads to the user's profile page, which unless it links to a describtion of the roleplay cat like mine, it doesn't serve much purpose. for an example of what I feel the pages should look like, take a look at the Snowpeak page.. (if it's a redlink, that means I just put this up and haven't finished making the page) Anyway, thoughts?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I love it! But can you make seperate charcats,one for Roleplay and one for fanfic characters?? Different formats should be on the fanfic and the name thing Kit: Snowkit and so on should be moved to the fanfic charcat and not on he Roleplay charcat. The colors should be that teal or blue-green for Roleplay like yours and for fanfic,purple, red, or blue-gray or silver?? Anyways,you know that little template for fanfic stories that says spellchecker,you should make another one,but without the followed and preceded parts and put something else. Like Rating,4 paws,and the other part, i don't know,you can think of that one yourself. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 06:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Y'all are going to have to help me change all the pages though :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) kk icey, and fire, ill try but what you said only makes a little sense. etheir that or I'm going crazy from lack of sleep..-pearl oops, sry this is pearlfeather on spotz's account, for some reason it wouldn't let me log into mine so i'm using her's.- Pearl o, stupid me! Here's the fanfic charcat: Template:Fanficcharcat-pearl This is what i meant,but i think i can tweak it for stories that aren't in a series and it'll be a different Color or not. Also change the Color of the Template: FanficCharcat [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 05:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Deputy I will choose a deputy when I figure out who seems to be best suited for the position.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Archives This is a small, yet greatly helpful, improvement idea. We should rename all the archives "ExampleClan/Roleplay/Archive1", "ExampleClan/Roleplay/Archive2", and so on. Then, we should just have a section on each roleplay page that just says: Archives: 1 2 The reason I suggest this is because when I first joined, I was so hard for me to find all the archives, especially because some have different names. But this should make it much easier for everyone to find the archives and It should be simple to do. If you don't exactly get what I'm saying, check out the MoonClan Roleplay Page for an example. So, comments?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, i already was gonna put the archive sections on roleplays today and i forgot to do it a couple days ago cuz it slipped my mind XP , look at ShadowClan for example. this is how it looks like Archives 1, 2, Sorry, Pearly, but it's very great of you to share you awesome ideas! :D Have anymore? ;) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) fanfic template Hi, I saw Fire's template and noticed how it looked almost like mine... I feel bad now because that means there are two templates that look virtually the same.. I'm not sure if I am even part of the project XD Prickl ar 20:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) So can I join? Prickl ar 20:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can! Welcome to the project!! [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes and Other Templates Ok, I was thinking and I thought about userboxes like the one in WWiki, where it says for example: "This user is caring like Cinderheart." and so on. How about we make our own versions? I also thought we could have quote templates, inactive roleplayer template, unfinished fanfic or something template, and the featured template, that says like: "This article has been featured on the front page. Thank StarClan for those who have worked on it." I made my own userbox trait template and Im gonna need help, I made the first one which is on here ---> Click Here. It's not much cause I got one of the userboxes from WWiki and tweaked it a little. Beware I am always lost and confused in codes and templates, so I may have mistakes and the templates I try to work on may be a little unperfect. :(P So please tell me what you guys think and yeah, I guess that's all. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 10:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I tried to make one too:Click Here!!! ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I like them both! I will try to make my own (Not today:)) Prickl ar 15:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC)